Amy's Special Christmas
by PyraohXBlaze
Summary: There is a Christmas party being held at Tails' mansion and Amy wants to win Sonic's heart. Things don't go as planned and Amy winds up having her feeling hurt. Can Sonic find a way to cheer her up before she gives up all hope? Sonic/Amy
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I also don't own Alicia the salamander. She is just a made up character as of right now and will not interfere with the story.**

* * *

A Very Special Christmas

It was the day before Christmas. Sonic and the gang were enjoying a Christmas party at Tails' mansion. Christmas decorations were set up all over the place. That included Amy's favorite decoration. Everyone was in groups talking to each other about the gifts they got.

This party was planned out a couple weeks ago actually. They had discussed the gift arrangements. Everyone had to get a gift for the person they cared about the most. The couples were Sonic & Amy, Knuckles & Rouge, Shadow & Tikal, and Tails & Cosmo. They all agreed to the terms and went out to buy gifts for their lover. Well, not exactly.

I mean, yes, Knuckles and Rouge were a couple now because Knuckles overcame his shyness of girls and finally asked Rouge out. Rouge accepted and went out on a date with and enjoyed it. Rouge started living with Knuckles on Angel Island when they started felling comfortable around each other. They decided to make it official and became an item on Valentine's Day.

Shadow and Tikal were a couple as well thanks to Knuckles accidentally releasing her from the Master Emerald. Knuckles invited her to Sonic's apartment to show evryone else, including Shadow. When Shadow laid his eyes on her, it was like love at first sight. Tikal somehow reminded Shadow of Maria, his closest friend. Shadow asked her on a date and Tikal said yes. Upon finding out that Shadow was a good person underneath his tough exterior, she developed feelings for him. After that they became a couple within a couple of months.

Tails and Cosmo were obviously dating. They started when Tails brought her back to life. It turns out that the seed remainder of Cosmo contained her essence. The seed however could never reshape her body. Tails, upon discovering this, invented a machine that could reconstruct her body using the seed. Since the seed was used, Cosmo's body was all molecular and not robotic. Cosmo was happy to be alive again and even more happier to be with Tails again.

Sonic and Amy, on the other hand, weren't doing so well. They weren't even a couple…yet. Amy wanted Sonic to be her boyfriend for two reasons. One: she thought Sonic was sweet, caring, handsome, protective, and she loved him with all her heart. Two: she and Sonic were the only ones not together. She was envious of everyone because they all were with their loved ones except her. Vanilla and Vector decided to settle down together. Cream and Charmy started out as playmates and turned into young lovers. Even Espio found someone, a teal blue kunoichi salamander named Alicia (a kunoichi is a female ninja incase you don't know). Anyway, seeing all of this people together, and not her and Sonic, made her jealous. She plotted many times to get Sonic, but he weaseled his way out somehow (we all how, it's because he's Sonic). Amy knew that this time (at the Christmas party) she was going win Sonic's heart.

* * *

**Can Amy really win Sonic's heart? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**


	2. Countdown Till Midnight

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Sonic and Co. They are own by Sega and Sonic Team. I hav stated before that I do not own Alicia the salamander for she is just a made up character and will not interfere with the story.**

* * *

A Very Special Christmas

It was the day of the Christmas party. Everyone who could make it was there. That included Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Tikal, and Cosmo. The Choatix and Alicia were spending their time at Vanilla and Cream's house. Back at the mansion, the boys were talking amongst themselves while the girls did the same.

**-Male Group-**

"So Shadow, what did you get for Tikal." Tails asked. "It must be something special." Shadow just grinned. "You'll find out when she's wearing it around her neck." "Sooo, what is it? Some rope?" Sonic replied, jokingly. "No, that's your gift. From me, to you. I hope you enjoy it." Shadow retaliated, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Aww, Shadow. I didn't know you cared so much." Sonic teased

"Yea, keep thinking that Faker. By the way Tails, what did you get for Cosmo?"

"Heh, I got her some bling-bling for her wrist." Tails replied, trying his best to sound cool.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic just stared at Tails with blank looks on their faces. "Ok Tails, you can't pull off being cool like we can. We would appreciate it if you didn't try to be cool." Knuckles pleaded. "Haters!" Tails snapped. "Please, just stop. For all of our sakes." Shadow begged. "Anyway, what about you Knuckles? What did you get Rouge?"

"Something for those cute ears of her's."

"Sounds nice. You're probably gonna get rewarded for it. A BIG reward"

Knuckles started to blush. "Heh heh…you think so?"

Everyone then looked at Sonic. They noticed that he was just standing there with nothing. They were all holding gifts and Sonic wasn't. "Uhhh…Sonic? Where's your gift for Amy." Tails asked.

"Don't worry about it" Sonic snorted

"C'mon dude, don't tell me that you didn't get her anything." Shadow pleaded

"Think whatever you want"

"Sonic, you do know that Amy went out and got you something right?" Knuckles questioned.

"Yea, I know. I wonder what she got me." Sonic wondered

Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles just looked at each other and put their heads down. They all thought the same thing. _"I wonder what Amy's reaction will be." _They shivered at the thought.

**-Female Group-**

"Hey Rouge, how are you and Knuckles doing?" Amy asked.

"We're good." Rouge answered. "He has been so good to me. He takes me everywhere now and he even lets me, of all people, around the Master Emerald willingly. He is so sweet and I hope he likes the gift." "Well what is it?" Tikal asked.

"It's a good locket. Also, it has… a special surprise inside." Rouge winked at the girls

"Girl, you are so nasty. But I like the idea though"

Rouge just laughed. "So Tikal, what about you and Shadow?

Tikal giggled at the thought. "Well, I got him something to go along with his motorcycle. I never believed that I would ever like it, but ever since he took me on a ride around town, I've loved it ever since."

The girls just laughed. "Cosmo, what about you and Tails? What have y'all been up to?

Well, we take trips to different planets. I don't care where we go, just as long as I'm with my sweet Tails. On this one planet, I got his gift and I think it will help with his inventing."

"That sounds nice Cosmo." Rouge replied. She then turned her attention to Amy. "So Amy, what's your big plan to get Sonic to love you"

"I'm giving him something that's very sentimental to me. It belonged to my mother before she died. She gave it to the one she loved, my father. I hoping Sonic would accept it."

Tikal, Rouge, and Cosmo looked at her with sympathy. Then they looked at Sonic and noticed that he wasn't holding anything like the other boys. "Ummm… Amy, you do know that Sonic isn't holding a gift right?" Cosmo asked her friend, hoping she wouldn't get depressed.

"I know that, but maybe he's hiding it." Amy responded, having hope in her heart.

The girls looked at each other and then looked back at Amy. They smiled at her, but they were really worried. They too, thought the same thing. _"I hope Sonic pulls through on this one."_ They gulped nervously.

* * *

**Here is Ch. 2. Please review and tell me what you think. No Flames**

**Ch. 3 will be up soon.**


	3. Gift Time: A Surprise in Every Box

A Very Special Christmas

Soon, the clock struck midnight and it was officially Christmas. Everyone cheered "Merry Christmas" and the couples got together to exchange gifts. Well, almost everyone.

-Shadow & Tikal-

"Here you go sweetie. A special gift from me to you." Shadow said as he handed Tikal a tiny rectangular box. When she un-wrapped it, she gasped as she held it up. She was holding up an emerald green pendant. It was in the shape of a heart. There were two layers. The outer layer was crystal white, while the inner layer was emerald green. Tikal jumped on Shadow, kissing him rapidly on his lips. "O thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it, it's beautiful." Shadow grabbed it and hooked it around her neck, moving her dreadlocks aside. "It's not as beautiful as you though." Shadow replied lovingly as he stared into her cobalt blue eyes. Tikal let a tear fall as she kissed Shadow again, this time more passionately.

"Ok, my turn" Tikal said as she started clapping and jumping up and down. She handed Shadow his gift, which was in a large wrapped box. When he opened it, he had the widest grin on his face than Tikal had ever seen. It was a motorcycle helmet. It was all black with red streaks just like him. On the back of the helmet, was a picture of his face with an angry expression. "Wow" Shadow exclaimed. "This is great, I love it." He put it on to see if it fit and it did. "It feels comfy too. Thank you, I love it" Shadow then kissed Tikal passionately on her lips. They sat there with Tikal in Shadow's arms, enjoying every minute of them being together.

-Tails & Cosmo-

"Well Cosmo, here's your gift." Tails responded while giving her a rectangular box. When Cosmo opened it up, her eyes widened. In her hands was a diamond bracelet. The bracelet was white gold and it matched with the white on her skirt. There were diamonds all over the bracelet. It shined in the light she was in. "Tails, I love it. Thank you" Cosmo gave Tails a quick kiss on the lips.

She then sat on Tails' lap and gave him his present. Tails opened his box and found that it was full of mechanical parts that he has never seen before. "Cosmo, where did you get this? I have never seen these kinds of parts before." "Well, when we went on that trip to the robot planet, I asked one of the robots if I could have the most advanced technology they had. Luckily, it gave me a lot." Tails wrapped his arms around Cosmo and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tails. When they broke apart, Tails thanked Cosmo. "I really love it. Now I can make even better inventions." "That's what I was hoping for" Cosmo smirked as she winked at Tails. Tails just blushed

-Knuckles & Rouge-

"So Knuckie, what do you get me" Rouge asked her crimson boyfriend. "Well, I got you this" Knuckles bragged, jokingly. "However, I'm not sure you deserve it" He was teasing her by waving the gift in her face. She started reaching for it but he pulled his arm back. "Please my Knuckie wuckie" Rouge begged, with her puppy-dog eyes. Knuckles finally gave in. "Fine, here's your gift." He handed her a small box. When she opened it, she jumped on him kissed him for a while. Inside the box was a pair of diamond earrings. It was in the shape of a teardrop and had two layers. The outer layer was diamond white and the inner layer was sapphire blue. "Thank you sooo much Knuckles. I love it, but I love you." Rouge responded while she leaned in to kiss Knuckles on the cheek. Knuckles' face turned bright red.

"I love you too Rouge. So what's my present?" Rouge pulled out a small box and gave it to Knuckles. He opened the box and revealed a tiny locket. "It's a good luck locket" Rouge stated. "It will always protect you and bring you good luck." "Thank you Rouge. This means a lot to me" Knuckle then gave her a quick peck on the lips. Rouge just smiled. "You can open it too, see?" She showed Knuckles how to open it and revealed two pictures. On one side, there was a picture of Rouge, looking very beautiful in Knuckles' mind. On the other side, there was a picture of Knuckles and Rouge together, holding hands and staring into the camera. A tear almost fell out of Knuckles' eye. "This is very sweet of you." He replied. He then noticed a little switch on the locket. "What's this?" He asked. Rouge grinned seductively. "Just push it." When he did, the side with the picture of him and Rouge popped up. When he pulled it back, he saw another picture. "That one is for when you really miss me" Rouge cooed. The picture showed Rouge in an intriguing position with almost nothing on. "Well!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I guess I'll be taking this with me everywhere." They both laughed. "You are so silly." Rouge said as she leaned in and gave Knuckles a kiss. Knuckles deepened the kiss and just stayed there, holding each other.

-Sonic & Amy-

"Here Sonikku, I want you to have this." Amy said as she handed Sonic a small box. He took the box nonchalantly and opened it. When he did, he just stared at what was in it with a blank stare. He pulled it out and revealed a ring (Not the Sonic Universe ring, I mean an actual ring). "Trying to get me to marry you again Amy?" Sonic asked. "No" Amy said, turning her head away because she was hurt and embarrassed at the same time. "This is a love ring. It was passed down to me from my mother. Grandma gave it to grandpa, mommy gave it to daddy, and now I'm giving it to you. My mother told me to give the ring to the person I loved the most and that is you." Sonic eyes widened. He couldn't believe that she was willing to give him something so special. "Wow Amy, I can't believe that you would do this for me." "I did it for us Sonic. I have always loved you and I just want to be with you." Sonic put his head down and looked at the ring in his hand.

"I'm sorry" Sonic replied, sadly. "But I can't accept this." Amy's eyes widened. She was trying her best to hold back tears, but it wasn't working. "Why can't you take it?" She cried as she had tears streaming. "I can't tell you right now" Sonic turned his back to her. Amy never felt so hurt before. She turned and noticed that the other couples were staring at her. When they saw her turn around, they quickly looked back at their gifts, pretending to not notice what was going on. Amy got up off the couch she was sitting on and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Cosmo, Tikal, and Rouge glared at Sonic and ran after her.

Shadow walked over to Sonic and whacked him on the head. "Do you have any idea how painful that was, for Amy and for us to watch?" Knuckles and Tails joined in with Shadow. "Yea Sonic, you just crushed her heart man" Knuckles responded. "She'll never be the same again after that" Tails added. Sonic wasn't facing them. He was looking at the door.

"Look, I know but that has to wait." Sonic grabbed Shadow "Shadow, I need you." Shadow looked frantically up and down at Sonic.

"I always knew that there was reason you ran away from girls."

Sonic looked at him confused. He realized what Shadow meant and shook his head. "No, not like that. Just…C'mon." Sonic grabbed Shadow's wrist and in a flash they both were gone. All that remain was a big gust of wind and the door busted open. Tails and Knuckles stared out the door with their eyes widened. They blinked rapidly then looked at each other. "Ummm…Did Sonic just leave with Shadow and left us by ourselves?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, they did." Tails answered. "Did they just leave us with a depressed Amy and our pissed off girlfriends?" Tails asked. "O yea" Knuckles answered. They looked back towards the open door. They both fell down anime style.

Meanwhile, in an area far away, two figures were running through town. "Are you sure that this thing will do it" One figured asked from behind. "Yes, I know it will. Amy will love it." The other figure declared, who was in front of the first figure. "Also, I'll need your help. The thing you'll do will take care of something for me." The figure in the back looked at him confused. "Whatever you say."

* * *

**Who are these two figures; What do they want with Amy; What is the thing they have to take care of? Find out in the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 4 is coming soon.**


	4. A Moonlight Christmas

**Here is it Ch. 4, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

A Very Special Christmas

Knuckles and Tails were walking back and forth frantically. "What are we going to tell them?" Tails cried, pointing upstairs. "I don't know. We have no idea where they went. Now, we have to make something up." Knuckles explained.

"I can't lie to Cosmo. She knows when I lie."

"Well Rouge can tell when I'm lying too, but we have to try."

"I don't want to"

"You're going to."

"I'm scared" Tails squealed

"How do you think I feel?!" Knuckles replied. They heard footsteps coming down the steps. They both jumped at the noise. Knuckles started pushing Tails toward the stairs. "C'mon Tails, you need to explain to the girls what happened to Sonic and Shadow." Tails resisted the best he could. "Why do I have to do it? Why can't you do it?" "Because, I make situations worse. Only you can calm things down" Tails thought about it. "Well, you do have a point. Ok, I'll do it."

Soon, the girls were downstairs. They scanned the area and noticed that only Tails and Knuckles remained. Tikal stepped forward. "Guys, where is Shadow?" "And where's Sonic?!" Rouge demanded. Tails spun behind Knuckles. "I can't do this. I can't do this." Rouge stepped forward and folded her arms. Cosmo joined her. "Tails, you can't do what?" Tails hid behind Knuckles. Knuckles tried to explain but the words wouldn't come out right. "Uhhh… S-s-sonic w-went outside with S-s-shadow t-to get some drinks." Knuckles stuttered.

Rouge and Cosmo looked at each other, and then back at the boys. Simultaneously, they walked up to their boyfriends. "Knuckles!" Rouge said. "Tails!" Cosmo called. "YOU ARE LYING. WHERE ARE SONIC AND SHADOW?!" They demanded at the same time. They both were in Tails' and Knuckles' faces. Sweat dropped from both of their faces. "Ok, ok." Knuckles finally gave in. "Sonic ran off somewhere and dragged Shadow with him. We honestly have no idea where they went"

The girls looked confused, with the exception of Amy, who had left the room and went outside. "I wonder why Sonic would take Shadow somewhere" Tikal pondered. Rouge's ear twitched. "Well, why don't you ask him?" She stated, pointing at the door. Within seconds, Sonic bust through the door with Shadow right behind him. "Where's Amy?!" he demanded. "Why do you want to know?" Rouge asked, with her natural attitude. "Look Rouge, I don't have time for this. I just need to know where Amy is." Rouge was about to say something until Shadow jumped in the way. "I'll explain it to you guys later. Sonic, I think I see Amy out there." Shadow pointed toward a sliding door. "Thanks Shadow." Sonic said as he walked towards the door and stepped out. "Shadow, why are you helping Sonic after what he's done?" Tikal asked, with a confused look on her face. "Because you don't know the story." Shadow explained. He then told everyone Sonic's story. Tails and Knuckles had an "oooo" expression on their faces while the girls looked relieved at what they heard. "Well that explains a lot" Cosmo replied. "But do you think that it will work?" Knuckles questioned. "Trust me, I know his plan. It will work." Shadow confirmed

Amy was sitting by herself under a tree. She was staring at the bright moon. She was enchanted by its beautifulness. _"If only I was as beautiful as the moon"_ Amy thought _"Then maybe someone would love me. I'm so tired of being alone. I want someone to talk to about our future together. I want someone to make me feel happy when I'm sad. I want to feel someone's warmth when I go to sleep. I want someone so I won't be alone anymore."_ Amy shut her eyes closed and hugged her knees. She buried her face in them and started to cry. She was thinking about a certain blue hedgehog. _"How could he turn me down like that? Even after I gave him that ring. He didn't even how anything to give to me."_ She was getting more depressed just thinking about it. _"Maybe this is it for me. I'm just destined to be alone forever."_ Her thoughts were shattered by a voice. "Amy?"

Amy turned around and saw Sonic standing by the sliding door. "Amy, may I sit down?" Sonic requested. Amy turned back around. "Do whatever you like." Sonic walked over and sat next to Amy. She just looked the other way. "Look Amy, I know that you're mad at me but I want to make up for it." "Sonic, you turned me down. I gave you my mother's ring and expressed my love for you. All you did was run away, just like you always do. Am I so repulsive that you have to run from me?" Sonic looked away. "I see that I have my answer." Amy responded as she stood up to leave. A hand stopped her. "Amy, how could you even say that? You aren't repulsive, you are so beautiful." Amy sat back down, but she had her head down. Her quills covered her face and hid the fact that she had tears in her eyes. "Don't mess with me Sonic. If I'm so beautiful, then how come you always ran away from me? How come every time I get close to you, you pull away from me?" Sonic took a deep breath and explained himself. "Amy, I ran away because I was scared. I know how you feel; I didn't want to be alone either. I didn't know if I really deserved a girl like you. But, no matter where I was or what I was doing, your face is what popped in my head." Amy started shaking. She was struggling to hold back her tears. "Amy, you mean the world to me. I will do anything for you." Sonic stared up at the moon. The wind flowed through his quills. "Amy, you are my moon."

Amy's head shot up. Tears were officially streaming down her face. "You are my moon, my sun, and my stars." Amy turned to face Sonic and saw that his emerald green eyes were sincere. "Sonic, do you really mean it?" Sonic pulled her into a hug. "Yes, I do, with all of my heart." When they separated, Sonic pulled out a pulled out a folded piece of paper (**He pulled it out of his fur pockets ok**). He gave it to Amy and she opened it up. The piece of paper was a love poem that was neatly written. It read:

_Amy_

_I'm sorry for all the times I ran away_

_I always wanted to go back and see if you were ok_

_My stupid pride is what made me run quick_

_Every time I think about it, it makes me feel sick_

_I hope you can forgive me for all the things I've done_

_Because I want to express to you, my love for someone_

_That someone is you Amy Rose, I've always loved you_

_Ever since you first fell into my arms, my love for you grew_

_I love every moment together that we spend_

_So Amy Rose, will you be my girlfriend?_

_-Sonic the Hedgehog_

While Amy was reading, she didn't notice Sonic making gestures next to her. When she finished reading, she burst into more tears. "O Sonic, this is beautiful" Amy cried as she hugged Sonic. He returned the hug and smiled. When they separated, Sonic pointed up with his finger. Amy looked up and noticed mistletoe hanging on a branch above their heads. "How did that get up there?" Amy questioned "I never saw that there before." Sonic nodded his head toward the right. Amy looked in the direction he pointed and noticed Shadow leaning on the wall of the sliding door with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked toward Amy with a smile as he held up a Chaos Emerald. She knew that Shadow had used Chaos Control and put the mistletoe on the branch himself. Soon, Tikal popped out and hugged Shadow. Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Cosmo came out as well. They were all watching the whole time. Amy smiled bright which made her feel better.

"Well Amy, you haven't answered my question" Sonic stated. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sonic grabbed hold of Amy's hands and stared lovingly into her emerald green eyes. A tear came down her face. "Yes Sonic the Hedgehog, I will" She hugged him tightly, but he didn't mind. He just returned the hug. He was the happiest hedgehog alive (**Next to Amy that is**).

Sonic remembered something and pulled out a small box. "Here Amy, this is your gift." Amy gasped as she took the box. When she opened it, she burst into tears again. She picked up what was inside the box and revealed a necklace. That wasn't why she was cry though. She was crying because of what was attached to the necklace. It was an ornament that took the form and color of Sonic carrying Amy bridal style. "I had it custom made, just for you." Sonic announced. He put the necklace around her neck. Amy jumped up on him and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Sonic smirked. "Now, was that because of the gift, or because of the mistletoe?" Amy thought for a minute. "That was for the mistletoe. This is for the gift" Amy kissed Sonic more passionately this time. Sonic retuned the kiss and held on to Amy. Again they broke apart, but this time, Amy smirked. "And this… is because I love you so much." With that, Amy laid on top of Sonic, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him more passionately then the second kiss. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, which was really a couple of minutes. Sonic was rubbing Amy's back and feeling her quills. Amy was fondling Sonic's quills as well.

Finally, Amy stopped and looked into Sonic's eyes. "I love you Sonic the Hedgehog" "I love you too Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Sonikku." Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic got up and helped Amy off the ground. He grabbed her hand and brought her inside with their friends, who happened to had been watching the whole time.

When they walked in, everyone cheered. This made Sonic and Amy blush. Sonic didn't care though. He just reached out and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. She turned hot pink, as Sonic wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Amy." Sonic said lovingly, as he stared into her eyes. A tear fell out of her eye. "I love you too Sonic" She cried as she kissed Sonic, who deepened the kiss. The other couples smiled and went back to their loved ones. As Shadow and Tikal walked away, she whispered something to Shadow. "Amy seems really happy now, doesn't she? She doesn't feel alone anymore." Shadow smirked. "Well, she's not the only one." He stated, pointing toward the new couple. Tikal looked back and noticed that not only was Amy smiling, but so was Sonic. She smiled too and turned her attention toward Shadow. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and leave these two alone." "Right behind you" Shadow exclaimed.

With everyone gone, Sonic and Amy were alone, but they didn't care. All that matter to them was the fact that they were together. They just stood there in silence, holding each other, smiling. They didn't say anything, but they knew what the other was thinking. _"Now that I have the person I love to love me, I'll never be alone again"_

* * *

**I hope you liked the story. Please review and no flames please**


End file.
